Another witch adventure
by alwaysaronso
Summary: The sisters keep seeing signs that something’s coming. Is it Phoebe or a new source? Set in a time unknown but not in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Another witch adventure

Summary; The sisters keep seeing signs that something's coming. Is it Phoebe or a new source? Set in a time unknown but not in the future.

Disclaimer; I do not own charmed it is property of WB, I own nothing but the plot.

Author's notes; Get ready for an action packed chapter.

Chapter one

"Ouch" bellowed Piper. Leo orbed in to find a trickle of blood flowing from Piper's finger.

"Would you like me to heal that for you?" asked Leo.

"No it's just a cut" exclaimed Piper.

Orbing in, Paige exclaimed "Morning all!"

"Why are you so cheerful" asked Piper, putting a plaster on.

"Paige and cheerful can't go in the same sentence, unless your saying Paige isn't cheerful" said Phoebe as she walked into the clean kitchen.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Paige.

"She's not cheerful, got to go" said Leo as he orbed out. The trio of witches walked through to the lounge. TINK! A demon blinks into the room and throws a fire ball at Phoebe.

"FIRE BALL!" shouted Paige, as the fire ball orbs into her hand. She throws it back at the fierce demon. There's a massive explosion as he is vanquished leaving no trace of the demon.

"Just what I need today, I've got work" exclaimed Phoebe.

"You go to work I'll check the book of shadows, Wyatt's trip can wait" huffed Piper. "No, no sweety I'll check the book" said Paige. They go their separate ways.

Paige walked into the attic and got the book of shadows out. Page after page of demons and spells. Loads of pages including: The Necromancer, used karma spell, water demon, Balthazar, vanishing spell.

"This is going to take forever!" She said as she stumbles on a page she's never seen before. _Stress relief spell _"Personal game, but I might as well read it"

_This spell has no personal gain! It keeps away stress in a flash._

"Well if it has no personal gain… _Feeling bad, feeling sad, release stress, tidy mess!_" There was a flash of light and a hooded figure appears and spoke in a deep, dark voice "Foolish witch you've created an opening for me to steal your powers!" He reached out and a gleam of blue light is sucked from Paige and the book of shadows. The hooded figure vanished in a swirl of wind, blasting Paige through the window." Now that's what I call a back fire" said Paige on the muddy ground.

"How the hell should I know what she should to stop her husband from leaving, I'm not an advice columnist like you!" Piper shouted down the phone. She was driving to Wyatt's trip, whilst Wyatt amused himself by pretending his hands were guns. "Are you loosing your touch, you could answer harder questions months ago and now you can't even answer a simple question like that".

"POW! POW!" shouted Wyatt pretending he was shooting.

"Look I got to go or I'll take my eyes of the road and crash, BI!" Piper concluded. Putting the phone down, Piper continued driving. SCREETCH!

Piper swerved to miss the man lying in the road. Gingerly getting out of the car, she went to investigate what was going on. The man had a huge scar streaming down his face.

"It's coming! It's coming!" he kept muttering.

Phoebe sat at her desk reading the same piece of mail over and over again.

_Dear Phoebe _

_My husband seems like he's going to leave me _

_And I couldn't manage being with out him._

_He does all the work and takes care of my kids,_

_most of the time. Please help me!_

_Joanne_

She couldn't answer this simple question like this on her own!

"I'm loosing my touch" she muttered to herself. She picked up her mobile and dialled Pipers mobile. "Hi, err do you no what to tell a women who's husband is going to leave her? … Well sorry… huh thanks for hanging up!" she hangs up to see in horror the letter had changed. It was like the paper was crying blood.

_IT'S COMING!_

_YOU'RE DEAD!_

With a crash, Phoebe fell of her comfy computer chair, with her computer crashing down with her, smashing into a millions pieces.

"Exactly what I need today!" Elise walks in a gasps at the mess.

"WHAT HAPPENED" she bellowed at Phoebe you better straighten up and get back to work or I'm going to fire you!" Elise shouted as she walked out. Getting up from the messy floor, Phoebe utters bad things about her boss. Elise's head pops round the door and exclaimed "you really want to get fired don't you, oh yeah your going to pay for that computer!" She left.

"I'm definitely loosing my touch!" said Phoebe sweeping up the huge mess on the floor.

"LEO!" shouted Paige as she looked through an empty book of shadows. Leo orbed in to find cuts all over Paige and a wordless book.

"What happened?" asked Leo whilst he healed Paige.

"A fierce looking demon sucked away the books and my powers and flung me out of the attic window" answered Paige "thanks".

"Wait it took your powers!" shouted a shocked Leo.

"Watch" said Paige as she holds her hands out towards the lamp sitting on the fare away table. "LAMP!" … nothing happens. "This is bad; I'll go bring the sisters."

5 Minutes later Leo orbed in with Piper and Phoebe standing next to the whitelighter. Phoebe and Piper sit next to Paige, whilst Leo takes the red, comfy armchair.

"Something weird is going on" said Phoebe.

"Hang on where's Wyatt?" questioned Piper.

"He's upstairs, he orbed himself there" answered Leo.

The three sisters told each other what happened to them, but Paige's encounter with the hooded demon took most interest.

"Wait your powers are gone!" shouted Phoebe.

"That's what I said" uttered Leo.

"It looks like were in trouble" said Piper, as she showed Phoebe the empty book of shadows.

"Who could have done all this?" asked Phoebe.

Swirling violently in a small tornado the familiar hooded figure appears and bellows in his familiar deep dark voice. "I DID! AND NOW FOR THE OTHER TWO POWERS!"

"Not if I can help it!" shouted Phoebe. She jumped out of her chair and threw a stream of fire right at the figure. There was an extreme blast and as the figure was vanquished he screamed "THE SOURCE! SHE'S COMING! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" BANG! The sisters were blasted backwards, while Leo orbed out of the way. Lying on the floor full of injuries, the sisters were on the verge of death!

"What happened?" said a dazed and confused Paige.

"The hooded demon attacked and…" answered Leo.

"And what?" asked Phoebe.

"You threw fire and…" said Leo.

"And the demon said anew source is about" finished Piper.

A/N; Well that's my first chapter hoped you liked it… please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Another witch adventure

Disclaimer; I do not own charmed it is property of WB, I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter two

"This is bad really, bad" exclaimed Piper, whilst she swiped the mess up with the brush." PHOEBES EVIL! THERES A NEW SOURCE! MY POWERS ARE GONE! COULD IT GET ANY WORSE!" shouted Paige in dismay. Phoebe flicked a flame from her fingers and said "It is worse I'm going to get fired".

"Wait Phoebe can only use that power when she's evil" said Leo in worry.

"We will worry about that later, are biggest problem is the new source" said Piper leaning on the brush. "I'm going to check the book"

"Aren't you forgetting something" said Phoebe "its blank"

"Well if we've vanquished the hooded demon, then the book should be back" said Piper. Paige tried to orb a lamp and was successful. Piper returns holding the book firmly to her chest and huffs "Let's take a look in the book. I couldn't resist saying that." She flipped the book open and skimmed through. "Here we are, Dayon demon an assassin demon, where's a cloak to cover his horrid appearance and steal peoples powers. Great… Just great.

"The question is who hired him" asked Paige.

"Hello, Phoebe might be evil you know!" said Leo.

"Maybe the new source" suggested Phoebe, taking no notice of Leo.

"Hello, are you even listening to me?" shouted Leo waving his arms about to get attention.

"Could be" said Piper. Leo had had enough; he orbed in front of the sisters, shouted and alerted them.

"There is the possibility that Phoebe could be evil and that could endanger the power of three so you won't be able to face who ever hired the Dayon demon!" shouted an annoyed Leo.

"Ok what's got your orb in a twist?" asked Paige.

"I am not evil!" shouted Phoebe.

"There is the possibility that you are evil" said Leo.

"Is it pick on phoebe week or something, because I'm not getting any good vibes from you Leo" exclaimed Phoebe with vexation.

"I think Leo's right" said Piper, avoiding Phoebe's gaze.

"Thank you" said Leo.

"You better not be taking sides with him just because you're married" Said an annoyed Phoebe.

"No honey, he has a point you could be evil!" said Piper, as Phoebe gave her a dirty look.

"Ok then, I can feel the tension in here so I'm just going to go" said Paige and with that she orbed out.

"So what do we do?" asked Leo.

"About the new source, about Phoebe, about the guy who hired the Dayon demon or Paige's habit of just orbing when the tension factor rises over 10?" asked Piper.

"I see your point; its like problems have been just thrown in our faces" said Leo.

"Well I'm going to work to get fired" said Phoebe getting up from the couch.

"Hey where are you going young Lady! You could be evil" said Piper getting up to follow her sister.

"I'm not evil! For Christ sake!" shouted Phoebe. Leo orbed in front of her so she couldn't leave, but Phoebe remembers her flame power and blows Leo into pieces as she leaves. Leo regenerates and gives Piper a told you so look.

Paige arrived in an alley and looked around the smelly place. "No way is this the place I wanted to orb to" said a confused Paige.

A demon appears and speaks in a deep voice to Paige "I brought you here."

"Why? What do you want? I know your a demon" asked Paige holding a defensive pose.

"I need your help!" said the demon innocently. Paige stared in amazement.

"Help? You want help from a charmed one?" asked Paige. The demon looked like he did need help, but Paige didn't trust him. In that second five demons shimmered in and attacked! The demons weren't aiming at Paige though, they were aiming for there fellow demon.

"You betrayed us, Dominic now you must pay" said a demon. There was a shower of fire balls, all aimed at Dominic. Paige quickly grabbed hold of a whimpering Dominic and orbed out.

"Follow her!" said the leader of the demons and with that they all shimmered out.

In a swirl of orbs Paige and Dominic appeared in a dilapidated where house, closely followed by the grisly demons carrying fire balls and ready to throw.

"There's no stopping these guys, what did you do to annoy these guys so much?" asked Paige, dodging five fire balls at once.

"It's none of your business witch!" bellowed one of the demons, as he threw a fire ball.

"FIRE BALL!" shouted Paige, holding her hand out. The ball of flame orbed into Paige's outstretched hands and was thrown back at the demon. There was a burst of flame and the demon was vanquished. His fellow demons shimmered out in retreat. "You better explain everything or I will vanquish you!" exclaimed Paige holding Dominic by the shirt.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you everything! And then will you help me?" asked the petrified demon.

"Depends, if I trust you" said Paige.

Elise was arguing with Phoebe back at work. "YOU HAVENT ORDERED A NEW COMPUTER! YOU HAVENT FINISHED YOUR COLUMN! I can't believe this; you are so close to being fired Phoebe!" Bellowed Elise.

"Well sorry! Ill go do it now shall I?" Shouted an angry Phoebe, her temper rising to boiling point.

"Yes you will do it now!" shouted Elise and with that she walked out of the room, crashing the door behind her. Phoebe stared at the door for some time, with a flame flowing from her hand. She pictured Elise on fire and herself watching with a great big smirk across her face. In the end Phoebe decided to phone for a new computer. She dialled the numbers slowly and once had finished dialling, a voice answered.

"Hello" said the voice.

"Hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell I was phoning for a new computer for The Bay Mirror" answered Phoebe.

"Sorry, but we have none in stock" said the man on the phone.

"Well I need it now to do my article… Do you know who I am...? Hello…? Hello…? He hung up!"

In rage she burned the painting on the wall. The flames spread. Phoebe had acted evil and it felt good.

A/N; there's the second chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
